Another Story, Another Dimension!
by The Bronipegusisters Studios
Summary: While watching HTTYD, Sage gets sucked into the movie and now has to make sure the events of the movie play out correctly if she ever wants to go back home. There's just one problem, a secret assassin is out to get her and Hiccup. That's not part of the movie! A 'going to another dimension' fic. May have some HiccupxOC, but HiccupxAstrid is still going to be a major. [HIATUS]
1. HTTYD Fan

Sage's POV

* * *

"Come on, Sage!" Yelled my younger sister, Alexa. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I told her as I descended down the stairs. I wore dark brown tights, brown boots with the fuzzy faux fur covering the top half of the boot, a green long-sleeve dress that was cut off at my knees, a brown belt tied around my waist, and an over-sized fur vest. My dark brown hair had been done in a side braid and I had my silver locket on. "So, what do you think?" I asked Alexa.

"You look like you just got out of time machine from the Viking era." She said plainly.

"That's the idea." I said in a sing-songy voice.

"We're just going to see a movie at Madison's house. You didn't have to dress up." Alexa pointed out.

"Well then, you shouldn't have told me that the movie we're watching is How To Train Your Dragon." I told her.

Alexa rolled her eyes at me while giving an annoyed grunt. "Let's just go."

"Oh, wait!" I said as I ran back up the stairs. I rushed into my room and got a brown leather satchel and slung it over my head before running back down the stairs, getting an 'are you serious?' look from Alexa. "What? I like to be accurate." I defended.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, seeming to lose her patience with me.

"Nope, I'm good." I said as I put on a bright smile.

"'Kay." She opened the door and gestured her arm to let me go first. "After you, Hicca."

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes at her. "Oh, shut up, Alexy." I said as I started to run down the sidewalk.

"HEY!" Alexa yelled as she started to chase me. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME 'ALEXY'?!"

* * *

I had a smug look on my face as I saw Alexa panting heavily from chasing me all the way to Madison's house. It took all my will power to not outright laugh. She turned her head to me with a seething look in her eyes. "I." She said once she got a breath. "Declare. Vengeance."

"Suuuure." I said as I turned around to knock on the door.

The door opened and a familiar redheaded, green eyed girl smiled at us. "Hey, Sage." She said. "Hey, Alexa."

"He-e-e-y." Alexa said weakly.

"Called her 'Alexy'." She said, no sight of question in her voice.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Chased you down the sidewalk."

"Yep."

"Declaration of vengeance."

"Yep."

Madison gave an exasperated sigh. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, moving aside to let us in.

"Thank you." I said as I walked in, Alexa following me.

"Take a seat on the couch. I already got the popcorn ready." Madison said. Alexa and I sat down and waited for Madison to get the popcorn. I was super excited, even though I have watched this movie over a hundred times.

"I can't wait." I said as my sister rolled her eyes. "What? I can't help it if this is my favorite movie of all time."

"If you keep getting all excited about the movie, you might get sucked _into_ the movie." Alexa said, glaring at me.

"That would be. So. Awesome!" I said, loving the idea. Even if it was just a fantasy, I would always hoped I would one day be sucked into the movie.

"Still just a fantasy." She said. I made a fake pout.

"Don't ruin my mood." I told her before going back to fantasizing about being in the movie.

"Okay, whose ready to watch How To Train Your Dragon?" Madison asked as she walked into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"I am!" I cheered, jumping up on the couch, forgetting that I was wearing my satchel. I heard a clack on the ground and saw that my wand fell out of my satchel. I wasn't a real wand though, I just like to bring it with me and pretend that I'm a sorceress. Hey, I can dream, can't I?

"Seriously, Sage?" Alexa said. "You brought that?"

"What!? I like it. It gives me something to hold, it feels wired when I don't have something to do with my hands." I explained.

"Just don't cast a spell on the T.V. to make it play How To Train Your Dragon over and over again." She said, obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh, ha ha ha." I said in my own sarcastic tone.

Madison sat down between me and Alexa. She giggled as if she was enjoying our sisterly quarrel. She set the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table and pressed play. After she pressed the play button, my wand began to glow a forest green color and vibrate.

"Uuuuh, hey, what's going on?" I asked, only to receive confused and frightened looks from the other two girls in the room. The glow from the wand began to brighten as I was engulfed by the light the wand was emitting. The last thing I heard was my name being called out by Madison and Alexa before blacking out.

* * *

 **Hurray, a new story! Yep! This story just came into my head when I was reading a bunch of HTTYD fan fiction. I thought, 'Hey! Why don't I write a fanfic based on HTTYD?'. And so, I did. This fanfic is going to be a 'going into another dimension' fic, if you haven't guessed from the title. Please R &R, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff. Oh, and before I forget, to all you Rainbow Rocks: The Fourth Siren followers, the next chapter will be out, eh, soon, it may be kind of short if I'm in a rush, but hey, it's a new chapter. So now on to the next chapter.**

 **Avante~**


	2. Meeting Hiccup

When she woke up, Sage was expecting to feel the briskly, blue carpet on Madison's floor, but instead felt soft grass. She stared at the ground in surprise, she wasn't outside when she passed out. She slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings, she was in some type of clearing in the woods. She checked her body for any signs of injury. According to her observations, she was fine, though she was going to have a nasty bruise of her head the next day. She looked to see that nothing, other than her surroundings, have changed, she was still in her Viking cosplay and still had her satchel, which was lying on the ground. She shivered as a cold morning breeze blew against her thin shirt. She bent down to grab her satchel and slung it over her head. When she looked down at the ground again, the wand, that had seemingly sent her there, was lying on the ground, a small glow emitted from it before she kneeled down to pick it up. She stared at it skeptically before putting it her satchel and started to look around for any signs of a civilization. She saw a few trails of chimney smoke coming over the trees. She smiled. _Finally, maybe I can ask somebody for directions._ She thought as she walked in the direction of the chimney smoke. As Sage got closer to the smoke, she saw some houses, they were wooden and looked pretty new. When she was at the forest line, she looked at the houses, yes, they were wooden, but they looked almost familiar to her, and they were somewhat Viking like. _Wait a minute._ She thought. She saw the villagers walking about, busily. They were Vikings. They're Vikings!? _But, that can't be right. They almost look like the Vikings in...the...movie. Oh, no._ She over heard some of the Vikings, they were talking about dragons. _Ooooh! Please tell me I'm just dreaming! Don't tell me my sister was right and I got too excited and I got sucked into the movie!_ She took deep breaths to calm down. She finally decide that if she was going to get home, she was going to need some help from a certain hiccup. She took another deep breath before stepping out of the bushes and blending into the crowd of Vikings.

 _Good thing I decided to wear my Viking outfit._ She thought as she weaved around the crowd of the very large Vikings. She was almost to the coast near the village, still trying to find the one person who could possibly help her. If she was going to find Hiccup all she needed to do was listen for the sound of...

"What do you want, Snotlout?" Said a voice that was dripping with dry sarcasm.

Sage followed the voice to behind a building, away from the crowd of adult Vikings. She peeked around the corner of the building to see Hiccup being surrounded by Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. She scowled as she saw Snotlout approach Hiccup.

"Oh, nothing." He said having a smug look on his face that Sage was dying to punch. "Just thought I'd give my favorite cousin beating." He grabbed Hiccup by his tunic and reeled his fist back and was ready to punch him.

Sage had enough and stepped out of her hiding place. "Hey! Snotface!" She called out to him in anger. _Whoops, probably should have worded that differently but, hey, it got his attention._ She thought.

"Um, the names Snotlout. And who might you be?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm someone who's gonna punch your face in!" Sage said as she approached him. That made Snotlout and the twins laugh. Sage scowled at them. "What? Don't think a girl can beat you?"

"Well, duh." Snotlout said as he dropped Hiccup to the ground. "I mean, look at you. Your just a girl version of Hiccup." He stated.

"Yeah, but way prettier." Tuffnut said with his eyes wide open and in a dreamy state. Ruffnut slapped her twin out of his daydreaming state and rolled her eyes, as did Sage.

"So, why don't you go back to playing with your dolls or pick some flowers." Snotlout said before turning back to face Hiccup, who was still on the ground. "Now, where were we?"

Sage stormed up to Snotlout, her fist ready to punch him. "Hey!" She yelled at him.

"What?" He said turning around, only to get socked in the face and stumbling back.

"Ooh!" The twins and Hiccup said, wincing.

"Still think a girl can't beat you, Snotface?" Sage asked, smirking.

"That's it!" Snotlout said, holding his nose. He yelled out a battle cry as he charged at Sage, which sounded like an agitated yell to her.

Sage didn't blink an eye as moved out of the way and then elbowed Snotlout's back. She then kneed him in the gut and kicked him a few feet away. The twins and Hiccup stared at Sage in awe.

"Okay." Ruffnut said. "You're my new best friend now."

"Strong _and_ pretty." Tuffnut said, having a another dreamy look in his eyes. Sage chuckled a bit as the twins started to overflow her with complements on how she beat up Snotlout. Speaking of Snotlout, he was just getting up and stumbling over to them.

"This." He said in pain. "Isn't over!" He started to walk away, holding his stomach. "Come on!" He told Ruff and Tuff, who, in turn, groaned but followed him anyway.

After the Viking bullies were out of sight, Sage held out a hand to Hiccup, who was on the ground, to help him up. Hiccup was hesitant as first, but accepted the hand.

"You okay." Sage asked Hiccup.

"Uh...yeah, I'm good." Hiccup said In an awkward fashion.

Sage chuckled at his awkwardness. "That's good."

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Uh, thanks for...uh...beating up Snotlout."

"You're welcome." Sage smiled. "Besides, I was on my last nerve with that guy." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Hiccup questioned.

"Nothing." Sage said in an innocent voice.

"Oh." He chuckled nervously once more.

"My name's Sage." She introduced.

"I'm Hiccup." He also introduced. "And before you say, yes, it's Hiccup, but it's not the worst. Parents here believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls." He then mumbled. "Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."

Sage heard what he said and chuckled. Not just because it was a line in the movie, but it was said to her in person. _I hope all the lines he says in the movie are funnier in person._ She thought.

Hiccup blushed at her chuckle. He was expecting some sort of mocking laugh, not a sweet, kind chuckle. _This girl is different from the others._ Hiccup thought. _She's actually nice to me. Alright, Hiccup, don't mess this up._

"So, uh, I've never seen you around before." Hiccup said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I actually just got here." Sage said.

"Really?" Hiccup said, surprised. "I didn't see any ships enter the dock this morning."

Sage staggered at her words, trying to come up with an excuse, other than the 'I'm from a different dimension' one. "Well, I, uh, sort of, uh, landed on...the...other side, of the island. Over that way. Far over there." She said as she pointed to the direction headed to the woods.

"Oh, I see." Hiccup said, noticing her staggering, but decided not to call it out. "So, did you come with any others?"

"No." Sage said sadly.

"Oh." Hiccup said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Nope." She said, popping out the 'p'.

"Would you like to stay with me? At my home?" He asked nervously.

"Really?" Sage said with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Well, my house is big enough and I'm sure my father would let you if you asked."

"I'd love that! Thanks, Hiccup!" Sage exclaimed as she hugged him by instinct. She immediately let go. "Oh! Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay." Hiccup said. "It's fine. It was actually kind of nice." He blushed as did Sage.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "So shall we get going?" He asked.

"Of course." Sage answered. "Led the way."

"Right, uh, follow me."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, everyone. For those of you who are waiting for The Fourth Siren, don't worry I'm working on it after I post this chapter. See ya in the next chapter...**

 **Avante!**


End file.
